1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a composition for removing residue from the surfaces of edible fresh fruits and vegetables prior to their consumption. The invention also includes a fibrous wiper impregnated with the cleaning composition, and to a dispenser for consumer use for storing the impregnated fibrous wiper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions for cleaning the edible skins of fresh fruits and vegetables must satisfy two often inconsistent criteria. The compositions must clean the fresh fruits and vegetables and not detrimentally affect the edibility or palatability of the produce.
Several wet wiper products are known which are directed to cleaning human skin. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,501 Johnson et al. disclose such a wet wiper product comprising a fibrous wipe saturated with a liquid preservative composition composed of citric acid, sorbic acid and water. A sealed envelope is disclosed for storing the wet wiper product as well as an optional ingredient to moisturize the skin of the user. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,440 Bornhoeft et al. disclose an antimicrobially active wet wiper product comprising a fibrous wipe impregnated with a hypotonic liquid preservative composition composed of water, a "naturally occurring organic acid" (citric acid, sorbic acid, etc.), and a "naturally occurring" salt (sodium chloride, etc.), and a sealed envelope to enclose the wiper. A skin moisturizer is disclosed as an optional ingredient. Compositions for cleaning fresh fruits and vegetables, however, are not disclosed.